


The Thin Line Between

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: (except not really), Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, I mean its war so, IN DETAIL, Like i literally describe how he dresses a wound, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Nurse!Kurt Hummel, TW: Blood, TW: Death?, Techie!Sebastian, War, bone apple titty, but a lot of blood, but now its not, like super minor, this started as a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: There is always conflict. Conflict leads to wars. Long, harsh wars, with millions dead and the few that survive? Left to deal with clean-up, on top of their own trauma. This is The Great War. No one knows who named it, but whoever did must have been psychic because this war is, indeed, great.And not in a good way.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy. another kurtbastian fic for ya. (yes, ik i haven't finished the other one but shhhhh) anyways, this is a little different from my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy :))

_There is always conflict. Conflict leads to wars. Long, harsh wars, with millions dead and the few that survive? Left to deal with clean-up, on top of their own trauma. These wars have different names: The Revolutionary War, The War of 1812, World War I (and II). The wars have different sides: The Spanish v the French, Axis v Central, North v South._

_This is The Great War. No one knows who named it, but whoever did must have been psychic because this war is, indeed, great._

**Great: (adj.) of an extent, amount, or intensity considerably above the normal or average.**

_This war, The Great War, has been incredibly intense. Experts say that we aren’t even through the thick of it. I find it stupendously stupid that they found an ‘expert’ to say what I could have told you after a week out here. Every day is worse, more taxing, than the last. Supplies are dying out, crops are dying out, and, oh right, people are dying out, too. According to recent estimates, 34,000,000 people are dying every day. 1 in every 255 people on this planet are dying every day, now. If my math is correct, almost 400 people are dying every second. My mom and dad were one of those people, but they were lucky if you can call cancer and a heart attack ‘lucky.’ They died before the war even reached us. A week later, I was drafted and put to work as a Samarian Nurse._

_Samarians and Terbians. The two sides of this war. The two world powers at the time, somehow colonized every other country on the planet and still want more. They want each other. No one knows why, the Earth is literally split 50/50 between them. But, greed does that to people, makes them irrational. So, does desperation, so I’ve seen._

_I’m nineteen years old. I’ve spent the last 4 years fighting to not be a mortality and stop others from becoming a statistic in this war. I spent the 3 years before that preparing to be a med student, which comes in handy. But, nothing could prepare me to work with Sebastian Smythe._

* * *

“You want me to do what?”

Captain Sylvester leans back in her office chair and repeats herself.

“I want you to retrieve information from my inside source about 40 klicks into Terbian territory.”

“But sir- ma’am-  _ Captain _ . I am a Nurse, not a Spy. This definitely sounds like a Spy job,” Kurt tries, hoping that this really isn’t happening.

“You did the self-defense course at your induction?”

“Well, yes.”

“You can read a map and use a GPS?”

“Yes, but-”

“And you have been keeping up with the regulatory,  _ mandatory _ fitness checkups?”

“Yes?”

“Then, I don’t see why you can’t be sent out on reconnaissance,” she finishes, satisfied smile firmly in place. “But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll send Smythe with you.”

“Who?”

“Sebastian Smythe. Tech Department.”

Now, Kurt knows Sue makes questionable decisions, but sending a techie and a nurse into the field sounds like absolute insanity. Especially, when she has a number of actual spies on hand.

“Look, Porcelain. I know this seems a little on the wacky side, but I need you to do this. This is information that doesn’t need to get out and I’ve had to turn away too many spies for disloyalty for me to trust them now. I trust that you too will take care of yourselves, take care of each other, and bring back my information.”

Kurt knows this is a terrible idea, but this is too much for him to just turn it away. 

“How long?”

“A month journey. 28 miles in, 28 miles out.”

“You are giving me 30 days to travel 56 miles? In enemy territory?” Kurt has to clarify because what the hell? 

“I never said this was a vacation,” Sue’s eyes move somewhere behind him, “We move quickly around here.” She waves in someone from behind him.

Kurt tenses, suddenly the person is a lot closer, too close for comfort. They must sense his tension because they move a step away after saluting to the Captain. 

The same Captain that looks a little to proud at the moment, glancing between the two men. “Hummel, Smythe. Smythe, Hummel. Meet your hell-month partner. I supposed you should get to know each other, you leave in a week.”

Kurt looks over at the other man and is immediately met with tranquil green eyes, emphasized by dark-rimmed glasses. 

_ Fuck, it’s gonna be a hell of a month, that’s for sure. _


	2. And they were Roommates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try and update regularly. I have a good bit written, but its all out of order (read: I only have the climax and ending) so I'm writing now to fill in the beginning now. Enjoy this part!

Over the next week, Kurt learns a few things about Sebastian Smythe. 

  1. He is as sarcastic as Kurt, able to keep up with his banter with ease.
  2. He is a smart ass, but also smart as hell, so he is an asset.
  3. He has no desire to hide the fact that he wants to get into Kurt’s pants, and reminds him every 30 seconds, at least.
  4. He is a huge dork. Like ginormous. Like can name every sci-fi movie ever, but also has the social skills to go with it. 



Kurt really hopes that they don’t have to go undercover for this mission. If Sebastian’s vocabulary is solely sarcasm and Star Wars, they are going to be caught.

On the day of their departure, they are given packs filled with things they might need on their journey, ranging from medical supplies to encrypted laptops. Among those things is a slim folder containing directions for retrieving the information and a map detailing where they were to stay during the mission.

“Normally, my spies are already aware of the safe locations, but you two being… newly recruited… I added the notes to make things go a little smoother,” Sue tells them on the way to the drop point.

“And we are ever so grateful,” Sebastian murmurs, staring out the window, seemingly mesmerized.

“As you should be, Smythe,” Sue snaps, “I have too much riding on this for you to treat it like a video game or whatever your techies do in that dank shack you call an office.”

Sebastian turns and gives Sue a ‘fair enough’ look when the truck comes to a sudden halt.

“Alright boys, here we are.”

Kurt looks out to see… nothing.

Absolutely nothing, but trees, grass, and more…

“Trees,” Sebastian says as the doors open and he is ushered out of the car. “Was this whole thing just an elaborate execution foreshadowing?”

Kurt snorts at the idea (earning a smirk from the techie- which goes ignored because they are  _ professionals. _ ), but looks to Sue for a better explanation.

“Did you think we would drop you on a field? Out in the open?” the woman glares at the boy’s faces, daring them to do anything but shake their heads. “Exactly, the woods will provide extra protection. But, it will also cover Terbians, so stay vigilant. And never- and I am 100% serious about this- never travel at night.”

Kurt sucks in a breath at that. 

_ Radios. _

Radios are the Terbians main surveillance system. But also, their most deadly. During the day, Terbians send out human soldiers for daily servleince, usually untrained and easy to deal with. But at night? They send radios, with heightened infrared technology and scary-accurate distance DNA scopes. They can identify if you are a Terbian and if not, it converges on your location and gets rid of you, Kamikaze-style. No one knows how many are out there, but you should always be very, very afraid of them.

“Am I clear, soldiers?” Sue adjusts her jacket and motions for the accompanying soldiers to reload the truck.

“Understood,” Kurt and Sebastian respond in unison. 

“Good, you should reach your first safehouse by nightfall. Do not try and go further- you won’t make it.”

And with that, they were on their own. 

By silent agreement, Kurt and Sebastian didn’t speak to each other during the first leg of their journey. Deciding to stay quiet and move quickly, they reached the first safe house without conflict. 

The house was more of a cabin. It had one room with only a few things: a cot, a dutch oven, and a small duffel bag.

“Empty,” Sebastian reports, breaking the silence that has been hovering over them since they departed from the drop zone.

Kurt hums noncommittal and sits on one end of the cot, pulling out the folder that holds the information for their journey. He spreads the map on the bed and pulls out a pencil beginning to note the areas with times and dates to give themselves a rough idea of when they should be arriving at checkpoints. Sebastian settles down across from him and starts entering the points into a GPS, mapping out the quickest routes to each point. 

Kurt finishes and looks up- and being the only other thing of interest in the room- and stares at Sebastian. Well, 'stare' is a strong word. He’s… analyzing. He’s analyzing those curious green eyes, currently dancing between the map and GPS screen. He’s analyzing the slope and point of his nose. Looking further, he notes the slim, but still soft, lips and defined jawline. Going down a little more, he observes the well-defined, solid, strong, firm…

“Ahem.” 

_...torso. _

Kurt, caught in his staring, blushes furiously and looks away to the wall behind Sebastian.

The same Sebastian who is smirking ridiculously. “If there’s something you like, all you have to do is say the word.”

Kurt tries to scoff, but it gets caught by the embarrassment still brewing in his stomach. “Please, I have a type and you are not it.”

“Oh, please, let me know what I need to become to have my mouth on your dick,” Sebastian  _ bats his eyes,  _ like he didn’t just say the most un-innocent thing Kurt has heard in a long time.

“Well, for starters, I have to actually like you,” Kurt deadpans, giving Sebastian a significant look, complete with a tilt of his head.

“What are you talking about? You  _ love  _ me,” Sebastian is still giving him those  _ stupid eyes. _

“No, I’m tolerating you for this mission. I’m sure in other circumstances I would hate you.”

“There’s a thin line between love and hate, Kurt.”

“Really? Did you really just borrow a 90’s Rom-Com title?” Kurt tries to keep himself from laughing, but seriously? Who even remembers  _ that  _ movie?

“But you got the reference?”

_ Touche. _

Kurt decides that changing the subject is the best course of action, suggesting that they get ready for bed since they have to travel 4 klicks to reach the next destination.

Yes, they shared the cot. (Because the floor looked like it hadn’t been swept in  _ ages. _ )

Yes, they woke up cuddled with each other. (Because it was cold.)

Yes, Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian's chest. (But only for a second, before he knew what he was doing.)

Yes, Kurt still didn’t like Sebastian. (This isn’t  _ fanfiction. _ )

No, they never spoke of it again, nor was it ever going to happen again.

_ They hoped.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? What will happen next? no seriously tell me, I haven't a clue


End file.
